my little baby
by zoruastar
Summary: un bebe es dejado frente a la puerta de twiligth sparkle, ¿podran ella y sus amigas criarle como es debido?
1. Chapter 1

un dia en el bellisimo reino de equestria, una unicornio, llamada twilight sparkle estaba leyando un libro cuando... alguien toco la puerta

;toc, toc, toc;

twilight: ¿quien es?

voz: agugatata

twilight: ¿que?, spike, abre la puerta porfavor

spike: a la orden je...(no acabo porque le sorprendio demasiado lo que vio) twilight, debes ver esto

twilight: no daba credito a sus ojos, lo que habia ahi era un bebe pony(en realidad un unicornio alado)

bebe: agugaatata(si quieren saber como es esta en la portada)

spike: ¿que hacemos con ese bebe?

twilight: entralo a la casa, mientras yo llamo a las chicas, tal vez sepan de quien es

**-*-*-*-*-*en casa de pinkie pie**-*-*-*-*-*-

;riiing;

pinkie: yo contesto (agarrando el telefono) ¿hola?, ¿!QUEEEEE!?

*/*/*/*/en casa de rarity*/*/*/*/

RIIIING

rarity: mas vale que sea importante, ¿si hola? ¡NO PUEDE SER¡, ¡YA VOY¡

*/*/*/*/en casa de apple jack*/*/*/*/

(n/a aqui apple bloom es bebe todavia)

bigmac: apple, te llaman

apple:(n/a acorte su nombre ) ¿residencia apple? ¿que? ¡AHI VA LA CABALLERIA TWI¡

en casa de rainbow*/*/*/*/*/*

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

raimbow: me pregunto quien sera (toma el telefono) habla raimbow ¿enserio? ¡ahi va dash¡

/-*-*-*-**-*-*-*en casa de fluttershy-*-*-**-*-*-

fluttershy:¿hola? ¿enserio? no.. no es que no te crea. bueno ahi voy

**/*/*/*/momentos despues*/*/*/*/*/

momentos despues, estaban todas las ponys(menos pinkie pie) en casa de twilight, observando el bebe

rarity: ¡felicidades¡ no tenia idea, un segundo, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

apple: recuerda, lo dejaron en su puerta

pinkie pie: (entrando de repente con globos y un pastel) feliz cumpleaños bebe, numero ceroooooooooooooo

raimbow: que haces

pinkie pie: celebro su... esperen¿quien dejo ese bebe en tu puerta twilight?

apple: eso no lo sabe ni ella

rarity: normalmente en esas cosas siempre hay una nota, revisala

la nota decia:

porfavor, cuida de mi bebe, no puedo criarlo y no quiero enviarlo a un orfanato,

prefiero enviarlo con gente que se que lo cuidara y tratara bien.

spike: pobre de su mama

raimbow: pero esta bebe tiene alas y cuerno, oseas que es de la realeza

rarity: cierto

pinkie pie: no siempre es asi, aveces una de un millon de ponys nace asi, tal vez esta sea de ellas

apple:bueno, hay una posibilidad

raimbow: tranquila cerebrito, yo personalmente le enseñare a volar a esta pequeñuela

fluttershy: amm, yo le puedo ayudar

pinkie pie: y yo la cuido cuando debas hacer un trabajo, seguro es mas facil de cuidar que dos

rarity: y yo le hare hermosos vestidos

apple jack: si quieres yo ayudare a pinkie pie a cuidarla

twilight: vaya chicas, gracias

fluttershy:de nada pero, deberiamos contactar a la princesa, ella debe conocerla

raimbowy: ¿y por que crees que es de la realeza?

fluttershy: porque tiene una tiara

spike: vaya, no habia notado eso

y convenientemente, la princesa celestia habia aterrizado en la terraza de twiligth

celestia: vaya, hola twilight sparkle, mi mas fiel alumna

twiligth: hola princesa celestia

celestia: spike me envio un mensaje, decia que habia pasado algo

twilight: bueno si, mire (le muestra a la bebe en una canasta) ¿la conoce?

celestia: no, pero ¿porque trae una tiara?

apple: creimos que era de la realeza porque tenia esa tiara

celestia: no, nadie que yo sepa ha tenido hijos, pero estare pendiente, pero...

raimbow: pero?...

celestia: creo que tu deberias criar a la bebe

twilight: ¿yo? pero como

celestia: para empezar. ponle un nombre

twiligth: mm, que tal, starmusic

celestia: me parece bien, me ire, pero no antes de escuchar tu ultimo reporte de la amistad en persona

twiligth:¿mi reporte?

celestia:¿no has aprendido nada sobre la amistad?

twilight: la verdad si:

hoy he aprendido, que no importa el problema que tengas

una verdadera amiga, siempre estara ahi para apoyarte, e incluso hacer que

el problema disminuya considerablemente, aunque un bebe tan hermoso

no puede ser un problema.

celestia: que hermoso pensamiento, bueno adios. y suerte con tu nueva bebe( se va volando)

spike: pero yo creo que deberia llamarse starmusic sparkle

pinkiepie: nada mal spike

apple jack: ah lo olvidaba, toma twiligth, un lindo moño para star, era de apple bloom

rarity: y yo le hice esta capa, para que ande con estilo

twilight: gracias chicas

star: agugatata

fin

star: ¿que? pero si no ha pasado nada bueno, no puedes acabar el fic

yo: no lo acabe, es solo el final del cap

star: ahh

yo: oye, ¿porque estas hablando, no eras una bebe?

star: es que voy a hablar en un par de episodios

yo: bue, si les gusto el cap, den review

star: y si no les gusto tambien XD


	2. Chapter 2

al otro dia

* * *

_**aprendiendo**_

en casa de twiligth

""toc, toc, toc"

twilight: pasa

applejack: hola twili... pero que paso

twilight: ¿de que hablas?

applejack: bueno, hay un gran desastre, estas toda despeinada y la bebe esta llorando

twiligth: emm si, creo que seria mas problema del que imagine

applejack: que bueno que vine(trayendo con ella una apple bloom bebe)

twilight: no soy experta pero. si no puedo con un bebe, no creo que con dos si

applejack: tranquila twilight, esta comprobado que los bebes calman a otros bebes,mira pon a star en el suelo

entonces las dos ponen a los bebes en el suelo y comienzan a reir y jugar

twilight: vaya, fue rapido

applejack:si quieres yo los puedo llevar a dar un paseo mientras tu descansas

twilight: bueno.. si te parece bien

applejack: claro,(sube a ambas en un cochecito) bamos niñas, a pasear, volvemos en la tarde

* * *

en el pueblo applejack llevaba a las niñas por todos lados, menos el bosque everfree y acabaron en su granja

vozx: hola applejack ¿no tenias solo una hermana?

applejack: si cheerilee pero ella es la bebe de twiligth

cheerilee: !¿que?! no tenia idea(se va corriendo)

applejack: emm, adios

* * *

en casa de twilight

"toc, toc, toc,"

twilight: pase

cheerilee: oh twilight, porque no me lo dijiste

twilight: ¿que cosa?

cheerilee: no tienes que ocultarmelo

spike: ¿que cosa?

cheerilee: tu bebe

twilight: ah eso

cherilee: ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

twilight: apenas lo supe ayer, lo dejaron en mi puerta

cheerilee: vaya, que sorpresa

spike: si, pero applejack es muy buena ayudandonos

cheerilee: bueno, ya me voy pero le traje esto a tu bebe(dandole una pequeña carreola)

twilight: gracias cheerilee

cheerilee: no es nada, adios

* * *

con raimbow dash

raimbow estaba volando y haciendo un perfecto clima y al acabas se durmio en una nube pero se desperto con unas risas

raimbow: mm, que sera eso

entonces cuando se asoma ve a applejack con dos bebes en un coche, y uno era starmusic

raimbow: hey applejack

applejack: hola raimbow dash

raimbow: parece que a star le gusta verme volar

star: jiji aguga tata:)

applejack: si, me parece

raimbow: pues mira esto

entonces empieza a hacer giros y vueltas haciendo que starmusic y apple bloom se pongan casi histéricas y star agito sus alas y estaba empezando a volar

applejack: oh noo (tratando de atraparla)

raimbow: trankis apple, yo la tengo vigilada

applejack: bueno, pero asegurate de que este bien

raimbow: tranquila, si asi te calmas la pondré en esta super suave y segura nube

applejack: mm bueno

un largo rato mas tarde...

starmusic: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa

raimbow: que le pasa

applejack: solo tiene hambre(sacando un biberon de una mochila)

raimbow: vaya, mira eso

lo que raimbow vio fue que star uso su magia para tomar el biberon y llevarlo a su boca

applejack: sera una chica bastante independiente

raimbow: si, emm ya es de tarde, ¿no crees que deba dormir?

applejack: es cierto, bueno adios

* * *

en casa de twilight

applejack: hola twi, ya vine

twilight: hola applejack, espero que star no te haya causado problemas

applejack; no tranquila, no causo ningun problema

spike: emm ¿esta volando?

applejack: si, me encontre con raimbow dash y le enseño un poco

entonces starmusic uso su magia para alcanzar un biberón desde una mesa

twilight: vaya, es muy buena con la magia

spike: vaya, ahora hay que conseguirle una prueba en una escuela para prodigios

applejack: ¿no esta muy pequeña para eso?

spike: si pero cuando cresca

applejack: bueno adios

fin...

star: por fin, ya se acerca

yo: ¿que?

star: el episodio en que crecere

yo: silencio

star: y has tardado mucho en actualizar

yo: esque no hubo luz en muchos dias, ademas tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, he actrualizado 3 solo hoy, bueno dejen reviews


	3. conociendome

hola amigos, soy yo, su autora este fic perdon por tardar en actualizar y sin mas preambulos procedamos con el fic

* * *

_** conociendo mas de mi**_

* * *

Al otro día, twiligth estaba asombrada con lo rápido que controlaba su magia starmusic, pero spike pensaba más en:

Spike: deberías presentársela a tu hermano

Twilight: no se spike, el siempre está ocupado

Spike: yo creo que tendrá tiempo para ver a su sobrina

Twilight: cierto, spike toma nota:

Hermano:

Creo que te vas a sorprender con esta noticia. Pero igual te la diré, tienes una

Sobrina, cuando puedas hacerlo puedes venir a visitarla

* * *

Twillight: bien, Mandala

Spike: ¿así?  
twilight: ¿pasa algo con la carta

Spike: está un poco corta

Twilght: cierto, pero igual mandala

Spike: bueno (mandándola)

En canterlot. Un joven príncipe llamado singing armor estaba vigilando la barrera de canterlot cuando:

Soldado: señor, recibió una carta

Armor: ¿Quién la envia?

Soldado: twilight sparkle señor

Armor: bien, descanse soldado

Soldado: señor, si señor

Armor: "leyendo la carta" no puede ser, que suerte que salgo ahora se lo dire a candence

* * *

unas horas mas tarde

" , toc"

spike: yo abro

armor: hola spike

candence: se encuentra twilight

spike: claro, pasen

twilight: hola hermanito

armor: hola twili

candence: hola twilight, felicidades

armor: si twi, no estaba enterado

twillight: para ser sincera, yo tampoco

candence: no te entiendo

spike: esto es lo que paso, hace tres dias la dejaron en nuestra puerta, twi se encariño con ella y la adopto

armor: pero si es identica a ti

segundos despues de decir eso, starmusic desplego sus alas y volo(solo un poco)

candence: eso no me lo esperaba

armor: nop

spike: si, nadie se lo espera

candence: cierto twi, antes de venir se lo dijimos a tus padres

(abriendo la puerta y entrando) ¡¿donde esta mi querida nieta?¡

twilight: ¿mama?

otravoz: y papa

spike: hola señores sparkle

velvet: oh, que preciosa beba

entonces star comienza a flotar con su magia

nigth: ahh, recuerdo cuando lo hiciste por primera vez

velvet: oh hija, ¿porque no nos enteramos?

spike: no otra vez, la dejaron en la puerta hace tres días

velvet: vaya.. no le lo...

armor: un segundo, twilight, ¿que es esto?

twiligth: la tenia cuando la dejaron en mi puerta

armor: parece la tiara ceremonial del reino de malasia

spike: malaque?

twilight: malasia spike(buscando un libro con su magia) aquí esta "leyendo"

malasia era un reino de paz, que flotaba sobre el océano, era regido por la reina morelia, y una criatura mágica que tenia el poder de dar abundancia en esa tierra. hasta que por uno acto de avaricia por la corona ceremonial de malasia se inicio una guerra. todo fue carencia hambre, enfermedad y destrucción. lo único que pudo hacer la reina fue pedirle a aquella criatura que se llevara la corona y a la futura heredera para acabar la guerra y proteger a la princesa. aunque la corona no estaba. la gente empezó a perseguir a la criatura por la corona, entonces al ver las oscuras intenciones de aquella gente esta decidió hundir el reino manteniendo a la reina protegida en el castillo hasta que fuera seguro para la princesa volver e iniciar un reino pacifico. desde entonces malasia esta perdido y nadie cree que sea real.

todos-bebe: 0_0

velvet: vaya, pobre malasia

spike: vaya, quien diria que esta bebe haya pasado por tanto

candence: solo hay una forma de saber si ella es la princesa

spike:¿cual es?

candence: tenemos que...

* * *

**_continuara..._**

* * *

music: deja de poner continuara en las mejores partes

star: pero te hice princesa

music: cierto pero lo hiciste corto el fic

star: ya se, pero los fans me han pedido que continue y tardaria mas

music: bueno...¿y cual es esa criatura?

star: una pista: es la portada de uno de mis fics. asique si quieren saber, deben ver en mis otros fics muajajajaja

music: eres mala

star: solo quiero mantener el suspenso. bueno dejen reviews

music: adios


	4. Chapter 4

todos-bebe: 0_0

velvet: vaya, pobre malasia

spike: vaya, quien diria que esta bebe haya pasado por tanto

candence: solo hay una forma de saber si ella es la princesa

spike:¿cual es?

candence: tenemos que...

* * *

**_ primer dia de clase_**

* * *

cadence: tenemos que esperar que la criatura la encuentre,

spike: ¿como cuanto podria tardar eso?

cadence: no lo se

armor: bueno, el libro dice que solo volvera cuando la princesa este preparada para iniciar un reino

twilight: bueno

velvet: bueno hija, por mi juicio deberas criarla bien y no decirle nada

* * *

_**unos años mas tarde**_

unos años mas tarde, la pequeña starmusic, ya no era tan pequeña(tenia la misma edad de applebloom en la serie) y estaba leyendo un libro tamaño mamut

spike:vaya, saliste igual a twilight

starmusic: pero aun no tengo cutie marck

twilight: tranquila pequeña, esas cosas tardan, y preparate, hoy es tu primer dia de clases

starmusic: cierto, lo olvidaba, debi prepararme ¿que debo llevar?

spike: unos libros(dijo lanzandolos mientras ella los atrapaba con su mochila)

twilight:aver..., tambien lapices

starmusic: ya tengo

spike: y unas manzanas para comer

starmusic: ya lo tengo, adios(sale por la puerta)

twilight: adiós pequeña

* * *

llegando a la escuela, starmusic primero se sentó y se puso a leer un libro que había traído cuando vinieron ciertas chicas

vozt: mira silver spoon, una nueva nerd en la clase

spoon: si diamond tiara

pero starmusic no hacia caso

diamond: ¿hola? nos estamos burlando de ti

starmusic: ¿ah? perdon no las oi

spoon: ah bueno, enfin eres una nerd

diamond: si jaja

starmusic: me alegro (ignorandolas por el libro)

diamond: grrrrr, vamonos silver spoon

spoon: bueno

entonces tres potras muy coloridas vieron la escena y dijeron

vozs: ¿vieron eso?

vozs: si scootalo lo vimos

voza: chicas, una poni asi seria una gran cutie mark crusader

vozs: pero apple bloom, es solo par ponys sin cut...

scootaloo: oh bamos, diamond tiara no la molesto casi nada, yo propongo que la vigilemos y si no tiene marca, entonces la reclutemos

applebloom: acepto la mocion ¿alguien secunda?

swettie: bueno, secundo

applebloom: aceptado, comienza la mision vigilancia

scootaloo: podriamos ganar cutie marcks de espias

swettiebelle: como unas gafas de vision nocturna

applebloom: o un gancho espia

scootaloo: miren, casi es hora de la clase

RIIIIIING

starmusic: **piensa en lo que dijo twilight, haz amigos**

cheerilee: bien mis pequeños ponis, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, starmusic porfavor ven al frente de la clase y presentate

starmusic: bien, hola soy starmusic (se sienta)

twist: oye, ¿es verdad que eres muy super buena con la magia?

starmusic: si, soy algo buena

diamond: mentira, eres muy joven

entonces starmusic comenzo a emanar una energia dorada de su cuerno y teleteransportarse mientras todos observaban, y finalizo convirtiendo nada en una manzana que le dio a la señorita cheerilee

cheerilee: vaya, tenemos una comopañera muy poderosa, puedes sentarte.

diamond: ** nadie llama mas la atencion que yo** penso mientras le ponia la cola para tropezarse

entonces por el egoismo de diamond tiara, esta se cayo dejando ver su costado sin cutie marck

diamond: eres una...

silverspoon: costado en blanco

¡RIIIIIIING¡!

cheerilee: bueno ponys, es hora de recreo, pueden salir

entonces luego de que salieran, sofia fue la primera que salio al teletransportarse y las cutie marck crusaders la siguieron

applebloom: es perfecta para nuestra organizacion

scootaloo: si, pero como nos le acercamos

swettie: cierto, pareec muy timida

applebloom: yo ire, luego vengan

starmusic: ehh, hola

applebloom: hola, soy applebloom ¿y tu?

starmusic: yo soy starmusic, mucho gusto

scootaloo: hola, soy scootalo, me encanto tu magia

starmusic: gracias

diamond: mira silver spoon, cuatro costados en blanco

spoon: yo crei haberlo visto todo, jajajajajaja

starmusic: no las escuchen, ya se cansaran

diamond:¿que? ¿acaso buscan una fea cutie marck de esperar?

spoon: buena esa diamond tiara

diamondyspoon: ¡ bam, bam, azucar con pan¡ jajaja

starmusic: (susurrando) escuchen chicas, dirijan su atenciona el panal de abejas que hay sobre ellas

scootalo: aja

entonces star, con su magia corta el panal y lo pone en el lomo de diamond tiara lo que hace que las abejas se enfurescan y la persigan junto a silver spoon

applebloom: vaya, eso fue increible,

swettie: si, eres muy buena con la magia

applebloom: chicas, reunion crusaders(entonces se alejan mientras star se queda)

* * *

scootaloo: yo digo que la reclutemos

swettie: siii

applebloom: pero para eso debera pasar una prueba

scootaloo: bueno.

* * *

swettie: oye starmusic, ¿quieres pertenecer a nuestro club?

starmusic: bueno, ¿de que es el club?

applebloom: es un club de ponys sin cutie marck tratamos de conseguirla

starmusic: genial, ¿que debo hacer para entrar?

scootaloo: hay una iniciacion, debes beberte todo un litro de leche

star: vaya, eso es mucho

scootaloo: que dices ¿lo haras?

starmusic: aver, si

todos-star: bien

applebloom: ve a esta direccion luego de clases, tendremos todo listo para ti

* * *

continuara

n/a: hola amigos fans, gracias por los reviews, lamento haber tardado y espero que els haya gustado el fic. lamento si les parecio corto solo lo publique para los que se impacentaban. y no, la criatura magica no es lilimon asique busquen otra


	5. Chapter 5

En el último episodio las cutie mark crusaders le propusieron a starmusic ser parte de su grupo pero debía hacer una especie de tarea….

Starmusic: bueno… debo ir a su guarida, me dijeron que applejack sabe donde es

* * *

Llegando a la granja de los Apple

Applejack: pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña star, ahora estas más grande

Starmusic: gracias applejack, pero vengo porque Applebloom me dice que tu sabes donde estas su guarida

Aplejack: ¿quieres saber dónde está la guarida?

Starmusic: aja

Entonces applejack la guía hasta la guarida y vio una bonita casita de árbol muy colorida

Starmusic: es una guarida muy colorida

Applejack: aja, yo iría contigo pero tengo manzanas que cosechar, suerte

Star: suerte también con esas….¿manzanas?

* * *

Mientras starmusic se despedía de applejack tres chicas desde la casita veían a su posible nueva integrante

Vozs:mmm, está aquí

Vozs: ya se scootaloo

Voza: silencio, nos va a oír

Vozs: bueno applebloom

Scootaloo: oye swettie belle, que talento crees que tenga

Swettie: bueno, eso lo decidiremos cuando entre al grupo, lo que será… ahora

Entonces starmusic entra en la casa, esta todo oscuro y la puerta se cierra de golpe

Starmusic: ehh(con algo de miedo)¿Quién esta ahí? Tengo un cuerno mágico y no temo a usarlo

Scootaloo: (con voz terrorífica) starmsic, te hemos traído para….

Se encienden las luces

Scootaloo: oigan, no arruinen el momento

Applebloom: perdemos tiempo chicas

Sweetiee: bueno, para ser una cutiemark crusader, deberás pasar una iniciación, un reto que debes asumir para entrar al grupo

Starmusic: eeh si, pero ¿Qué son las cutiemarck crusaders?

Applebloom: somos una sociedad que trata de conseguir sus cutiemacks

Starmusic: mama dice que esas cosas pasan cuando deben pasar

Scootaloo: si, pero si no haces nada, no aparecerá cutiemarck

Starmusic: amenos que tu talento sea hacer nada

Applebloom: tal vez, pero ya hay un talento sobre eso

Swettie:tu reto de iniciación será….será…¿Cuál era?

Scootaloo: es comerte esto (le da un pie de color rojo)

Starmusic: qué raro pie, esperen ¿Cuáles fueron sus iniciaciones?

Scootaloo: la mía fue lanzarme de una montaña con un cable

Swettie: la mía fue meterme a una maquina de chicles

Applebloom: y la mía fue comerme un pastel de brócoli entero

Starmusic: bueno..(se come el pie de un bocado) le falta azúcar

Scootaloo: swettie belle, ¿Qué no lo habías hecho extra picante?

Swettie: si, le puse muchos de estos (dijo mostrando un aji picante)

Applebloom: aver(comiendoselo)…. ¡!¡!¡!¡ AHHHH QUEMAAA¡!¡!¡!¡!

Scootaloo: necesita agua

Starmusic: el agua no sirve, necesita leche

Entonces de un bolso que colgaba de su lomo saco una botella de agua la cual con su magia la transformo en leche

swettie: increíble

scootaloo:eres buena con la magia, pero aun tienes el costado en blanco(dijo señalando un costado en blanco que no era de ella)

starmusic: si, pero mama tiene su cutiemark por la magia y yo no puedo tenerla igual

applebloom: cierto, ¿pero por qué no te quemo la lengua el picante?

Starmusic: me gusta mucho el picante

Scootaloo: bueno, ¿Dónde está esa cosa donde pongo el mazo?

Swettie: ahí

Applebloom: ejem, yo applebloom nomino a starmusic como miembro de las cutie mark crusaders, al ser miembro asistirá a las reuniones secretas, cumplirá con los deberes, tendrá acceso a la cabaña secreta, etcétera, los que estén de acuerdo digan yo

Todos-star: ¡!¡ YO¡!

Applebloom: moción aceptada, a partir de ahora Sofía es un miembro honorario de las cutie mark crusaders, chicas, denle la capa ceremonial

Entonces ambas le ponen la capa de las cusaders arriba de su capa de estrellas

Starmusic: increíble, yo.. Jamás había pertenecido a nada, después del club de la biblioteca de mama

Scootaloo: ¿y quienes más?

Stamusic: nadie, solo yo

Swettie: vaya..

Applebloom: bueno chicas, tenemos tiempo para hacer una cosa

Scootaloo:bueno… que tal si tratamos de saltar un cañón

Starmusic: o qué tal si hacemos pasteles, es muy fácil y divertido**además de seguro** pensó la"unicornio"

Swettie: bien, vamos con los señores cake

Entonces salieron de la guarida cuyo relog marcaba las 3:12 de la tarde para ir con los señores cake

Applebloom: yo tocare "toc,toc,toc"

Voz: yo abrooo, ah hola niñas ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Swettie: hola pinkie pie

Starmusic: nos preguntábamos si te podíamos ayudar a hacer pasteles

Scootaloo: para conseguir una cutiemark

Pinkiepie: ehh, porque no entren

Starmusic: que enorme cocina

Pinkiepie: lo que deben de hacer es cocinar los pasteles, yo atenderé el mostrador chicas, llamen si ha problemas y ahí esta el recetario

Applebloom: si pinkie

Scootaloo: bueno, ¿alguien sabe como cocinar pasteles?

Starmusic: esta todo aquí (leyendo un recetario)

Entonces las crusaders se pusieron en acción, solo applebloom y starmusic leyeron el recetario, pero applebloom lo leyó mal y le salieron los pasteles quemados, swettie belle hizo bien los pasteles pero les puso demasiada azúcar, y scootalo lo hizo más o menos pero puso sal en vez de azúcar y el pastel salió salado, y Sofía lo hizo bien pero no entendió la receta del glaceado y uso uno que había en una nevera y salió bueno el pastel aunque un poco frio

pinkiepie: bien, aver los pasteles(prueba el de scootaloo) cof cof, salado

swettie: prueba el mio, ¡!¡!¡el mio¡!¡

entonces accidentalmente gummy(la mascota de pinkie pie) se come el pastel y por la gran cantidad de azucar se llena de energia y se pone a correr

starmusic: vaya, eso parece mas comida deportiva que pastel

pinkie: ¿cuanta azucar le pusiste?

swetie: emm, esto(entones muestra un gran saco de azucar vacio)

scootaloo: eso es bastante

pinkie: bueno, ahora tu music

entonces pinkie pie probo un trozo del p astel de starmusic, pero con lo frio del glaseado y como swettie belle habia acabado el azuca sabia algo desabrido

pinkie: uack, ack(limpiandose la lengua)

scootaloo:(viendo su costado)

starmusic: ¿que haces?

scootaloo: reviso si me salio una cutiemark

starmusic: esas cosas solo aparecen con cosas que haces bien

pinkie: cierto, pero ya es tarde, las llevare a casa

entonces lleva a todas las chicas a casa, para alistarse para nuevas cutie aventuras

fin

* * *

n/a: creo que ya saben que es el final de episodio

star: pero no duro nada

n/a. no estuve inspirada

scootaloo: bueno, dejen reviews amigos


	6. Chapter 6

en el ultimo capitulo, las cutiemark crusaders habian aceptado a starmusic como una miembro de su clan

* * *

**_evadiendo_**

* * *

twilight: star, despierta

starmusic: no quiero(tapandose con una manta celeste)

spike: bueno, al parecer alguien no comera de mi famoso omelet de heno

starmusic:(asomando la cabeza) de ¿heno?

spike: sip, con margaritas extra, tu favorito, que mal que...

spike no pudo acabar la oracion debido a que star uso sus alas para volar super rapido al comedor,

twilight:vaya, te levantas temprano solo para lo que te coviene

starmusic: tal vez

spike: aqui tienes, un omelet de heno

starmusic: gracias(comiendo)

twilight: star, recuerda que debo hacer una investigacion para la princesa asique te quedaras con rarity

starmusic: bueno

entonces starmusic acabo su desayuno y se preparo para ir a la casa de rarity

* * *

"toc, toc,toc,"

rarity: hola twilight, tan puntual como siempre

twilight: vaya rarity, no olvidaste que debes cuidar a star

rarity: oh, ami jamas se me olvidaria,**cielos, claro que lo olvide**entra corazon

entonces sofia se queda leyendo un libro mientras rarity confecciona un vestido que se veia bastante complicado

starmusic: oye rarity, ¿porque haces un vestido tan complicado?

rarity: porque es la moda, todos lo usaran y si no, desechos sociales

starmusic: pero no se ve nada comodo

rarity: comodo, comodo(con un tic) no debe ser comodo, debe ser bellisimo

starmusic: pero piensa, si no es comodo, pondria en peligro la salud, ademas si es comodo te resultaria mas facil hacer vestidos,

rarity: mm, tienes razon. pero no puedo deshacer este vestido

starmusic: pues dejalo asi

rarity: bueno, si tu lo dices

swettie: (apareci

* * *

endo de repente) holi

rarity: shh, estoy trabajando

swettie: oye star, ¿quieres ir a una cruzada con migo y las chicas?

starmusic: si

rarity: no

swettie: pero, porque

rarity: porque estoy cuidandola swettie belle

starmusic:(susurrando) pues no estas haciendo el mejor trabajo

rarity: ¿que? ¿porque dices eso?

starmusic: simple, me aburro como nunca en mi vida

rarity:mm, que tal si...

starmusic: sii...

rarity:si vamos al spa

swettie:aburre

rarity: pero quien sabe, tal vez sus cutiemarks sean para relajarse

starmusic: pero las cutiemarck son cosas que te gustan

rarity: a todos les gusta relajarse

* * *

en el spa

rarity: bien chicas, que prefieren hacer primero: sauna, baño de leche,algas..

swettie: el sauna suena divertido

* * *

en el sauna

swettie: ¡!¡!HACE DEMACIADO CALOR¡!¡!

rarity: shh, eso se supone que debe pasar

starmusic: pero para que, si quieren sudar podrian ponerse al sol

rarity: pero esto es vapor

swettie: pero porlomenos pueden usar un ventilador

rarity: chicas, lo que pasa es que el sauna tiene otras propiedades, mejor vamos al baño de lodo

y cuando pensó que las chicas se portarian mas tranquilas, se equivoco debido a que las chicas no paraban de arrojarse lodo

swetie: sabes star, seria mejor si te quitaras la capa

starmusic: mejor no, me gusta mas asi

swettie: toma esa bomba de lodo

starmusic: ataque de gel de rosas

rarity: chicas ya basta

entonces rarity y las niñas salen del spa

swettie: oye rarity, ya que salimos ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones?

rarity: claro que n.. **espera rarity, si se van tendras toda laa tarde para ti solita**- pensaba la unicornio

starmusic: y bien

rarity: claro que si, aqui tienen sus boletos, que les vaya bien(y entro disparada al spa)

starmusic: esto no pinta bien

swettie: que importa, vamos al parque

entonces ambas niñas fueron al parque de diversiones, comieron, jugaron, se subieron a todo, en fin, duraron horas y el parque estaba por cerrar

starmusic: ya me aburri

swettie: que tal si vamos al bosque everfree

starmusic: no lo se, se ve peligroso

swettie: oh bamos, no es tan peligroso

starmusic: bueno

* * *

en el spa

rarity:**que bien se siente este sauna, aunque no debi evadir mis responsabilidades, nah que podria pasar**

en la mente de rarity

swettie: oye star, vamos al bosque everfree

starmusic: claro

entonces ambas "unicornios" van al bosque y encuentran una gallina

starmusic: mira, una gallina

swettie: vamos a llevarsela a fluttershy

entonces persiguen a la gallinita hasta que se dan cuenta de que la gallina era el malvado pollo-dragon

starmusic: vaya, un pollo dragon, nunca habia visto uno

entonces el pollo-dragon las transforma en piedra. para siempre...

saliendo de su mente

rarity: oh no, debo salvarlas(va corriendo al parque)

* * *

en el parque

rarity: señor, vio por aca a dos unicornios

ponyx: si, dijeron que irían al bosque everfree

rarity: oh no, oh no

* * *

en el bosque everfree

starmusic: nos perdimos

swettie: claro que no, es un atajo

starmusic: no lo creo

rarity: (apareciendo de repente) ¡!¡!¡!¡COMO SE LES OCURRE IR AL BOSQUE EVERFREE!¡!¡

starmusic: y ati como se te ocurre dejarnos solas en un parque de diversiones

rarity: asi no se le habla a una dama

starmusic: y asi no se cuida a dos niñas

rarity: toushe

swettie: (bostezo)

rarity: mm, mejor las llevo a casa chicas

* * *

en casa de twilight

twilight: vaya starmusic, ¿te divertiste?

rarity:**ya me hundio**

starmusic: aja, aprendi que un sauna limpia las impurezas de la piel, que las algas dejan radiante la cara y vi a un pollo dragon

spike: un pollo ¡!¡! QUE¡!¡

twilight: rarity, ¿porque llevaste a star al bosque everfree?

rarity: este... lo siento twilight, pero olvide que la cuidaria y las deje en el parque pero se fueron al bosque everfree, lo siento

twilight: te perdono rarity, pero parece que alguien debe escribirle una carta a la princesa

rarity: asi es, spike toma nota:

querida princesa celestia:

le envio esta carta porque aprendi una gran leccion, no se pueden evadir las responsabilidades, porque si lo haces, pueden venir a ti muchos problemas, siempre es mejor aceptar la responsabilidad que evadirla

att: rarity

* * *

finito del capitulito

star: me gusto

yo: me alegro

swettie: y porque no pusiste a applebloom ni a scootaloo

yo: no lo se pero no me salio mal el cap

star: eso deja que tus fans lo digan

swettie: yo lo digo, dejen reviews si les gusto, chauu


	7. Chapter 7

pocos dias despues del incidente en el bosque everfree, empezaron a sucede cosas bastante extrañas en el pequeño ponyville, primero: muchos animales del bosque everfee, han estado aullando por un sentimiento que fluttershy describia como temor, nadie sabia a que podrian temer, lo segundo, todos los arboles cercanos habian sido razgados, como si alguna criatura marcara su territorio, todos los ponies tenian pavor y estaban encerrados en sus casas para evitar el peligro

"toc toc"

starmusic:¿que fue eso?

twilight: tranquila, yo abro

vozx:twilight sparkle, es un gusto verte en verdad, pero algo en el bosque everfree esta pasando y a todas las criaturas asustando

twilight:¿que? pasa zecora

starmusic: hola zecora ¿tu sabes lo que esta pasando?

zecora: la verdad no se nada de lo que pasa frente a nuestras narices, pero dudo que la cosa que esta haciendo esto sea un pequeño alfeñique

starmusic: siempre me pregunte ¿como le haces para hablar siempre en rimas?

zecora: solo hablo con rimas a las personas que me estiman

starmusic: pero tal vez sea como la vez que fluttershy confronto un dragon, tal vez sea una pequeña y tierna cosita que esta molesta

spike: no entendi en lo mas minimo

twilight: holaaa, una criatura enorme y malvada quiere destruir ponyville

starmusic: tal vez no

spike:¿que quieres decir con eso?

starmusic: solo digo, que quiza esa criatura sea buena y dulce, o tal vez solo tenga hambre o despertó de una larga hibernación y esta llamando a sus amigos

zecora: por el bien de equestria que no los llame o el caos aqui sera infame

twilight: ¿porque crees que es buena?

starmusic: no se, solo lo presiento, ademas si fuera a atacarnos lo hubiera hecho ahora que estan todos encerrados y muy asustados, pero admito que lo que pasa es muy extraño, digo: ¿porque algo vendria de la nada a hacer tanto alboroto?

voxz: cierto

spike: pinkie,¿ como llegaste?

pinkie: no se

voz: ¡!¡!ROAAAAAAAAARK¡!¡(N/A/ imaginen que es un rugido)

zecora: ese es el sonido, lo puedo oir, el que hace a todos los ponys sufrir

spike: mm, no puede ser un lobo de madera porque no se huele su aliento

starmusic: yo digo que entremos en el bosque y veamos que es esa criatura

twilight: lo siento pequeña, por ahora no debemos salir de aqui, es muy peligroso

starmusic: deberian ir con los elementos de la armonia y derrotar a la bestia

spike: es una buena idea

pinkie: llamare a las chicas

starmusic: si haz eso

entonces las seis ponies se pusieron en camino al bosque everfree, no llevaban puestos los elementos pero los traian en el libro de twilight

starmuic: siii, vamos

applejack: nada de eso flor de loto, te quedas aqui

applebloom: osea que te acompañe para nada

scootaloo: no es justo

swettie: los grandes se quedan siempre con la diversion

rarity: no chicas, creanme no es divertido

raimbow: ¡!¡es super increible y extremo, lo mejor!¡, algo que hace que la adrenalina te suba a mil

scootaloo: ven, por eso queremos ir

fluttershy: emm chicas, no es que no respete su desicion pero, yo soy grande, y daria lo que no tengo solo para no estar en ese peligro y estar en casa leyendo con angel, porfavor quedense aqui

starmusic: bueno, adios

entonces las seis ponys entran al bosque everfree, dejando lejos a las pequeñas potrillas

bloom:no nos quedaremos ¿verdad?

starmusic: no mientras starmusic sea mi nombre, pero primero debemos empacar provisiones, por si nos perdemos y para estar prevenidos

* * *

con las ponys protagonistas

twilight: esto esta demasiado silencioso

applejack: a estas alturas ya nos hubieramos topado con alguna bestia

fluttershy: rezen por que asi siga

raimbow: vaya, esto es muy aburrido, queria encontrar a esa criatura y enseñarle quien manda

twilight: starmusic dice que tal vez desperto de alguna hibernacion, si eso es correcto esa cosa podria estar hambrienta

fluttershy: ham.. ham..brienta

raimbow: ¡!¡SI!¡ dispuesta a comer todo lo que se le atraviese, hasta una pony de crin ros...

todas-rai/flutt: ¡!¡RAIMBOW!¡

raimbow: jeje, creo que me exedi tantito

applejack: excediste si, tantito no lo creo

* * *

con otras ponys

starmusic: bien, hice una pequeña lista de lo que necesitamos: cuerda

applebloom: listo

starmusic: manzanas, en caso de que sea un animal salido de ivernacion

swettie: listo

starmusic: y linterna, re listo

applebloom: ¿algo mas?

swettie: pongamos este libro sobre monstruos, tal vez nos sea util

scootaloo:¿podemos irnos?

applebloom: si, estoy ansiosa de una cutiemark de monstruos

starmusic: una cosa mas, mi tiara

swettie: porque

starmusic: la tengo desde hace mucho, me ayuda a resolver problemas

applebloom: bien, al bosque

scootaloo: sii, vamos

* * *

con las seis ponys

rarity: siento como si hubieramos caminado sin rumbo

twilight: asi no encontraremos nada

vozx: ¡!¡!ROAAAAAAAAARRRRK¡!

fluttershy: suena lejos, podemos irnos y volver en la mañana

pinkie: tranquila, tal vez solo fue mi barriga

applejack: no lo creo

vozx: ¡!¡!roaaaaaarrrrk¡!¡

raimbow: un segundo..

rarity: si los rugidos se oyen cada vez mas bajos

twilight: y estamos en el centro de el bosque

applejack: eso significa que...

pinkie: que la criatura si era malvada, pero era tambien muy calculadora, asique asusto a las criaturas que aqui viven para que zecora vaya por nosotras pero tambien esperaba a que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia salieran de ponyville para poder ejecutar su plan, tal vez sea secuestrar ponies o tomar el mando de ponyville o algo como eso

twilight: !¡!¡PORQUE NO DIJISTE ESO ANTES!¡

pinkie: sabes que no tengo arranques de super inteligencia tan amenudo

applejack: pero la pregunta es..

rarity: que podria querer que necesitara de tanta planeacion

twilight:¡!¡STARMUSIC!¡

entonces la unicornio se fue corriendo hacia ell lado contrario a donde estaban, pero sus amigas solo pensaban que su amiga pudo haberse vuelto loca hasta que supieron la razon del ajetreo, pero luego de que lo supieran, se echaron a correr

pinkie:¿porque corremos?

applejack: stamusic es una princesa, seguo esa cosa la raptara

pinkie: mejor no gritamos, es una zona de avalancha

rarity: ¿que?

pinkie:DIJE QUE ES UNA ZONA DE AVALANCH...(no continuo porque le taparon la boca)

todas-pinkie: fiuuuuf

brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr(es un sonido de avalancha)

twilight: ¡cuidado!¡

applejack: a esa cueva

raimbow:¿no es peligroso?

rarity: no es peor a que se aplaste mi melena, vamos

* * *

mientras llas ponys poseedoras de los elementos de la armonia entraban a lo desconocido, las cutie mark crusaders se adentraban cada vez mas en el bosque everfree

scootaloo: esta anocheciendo

applebloom: aun con las linternas, no podriamos ver a un palmo de nustra cara si anochece por completo

starmusic: sera mejor que nos apresuremos

swettie: ¿oyeron eso?

applebloom: si... parecio un terremoto

scootaloo: ¿deberiamos ir a ver?

starmusic: no lo creo, parece peligroso, mejor continuemos

vozx: pio, pio

swettie: oiigan, una de las gallinas de fluttershy se volvio a perder

scootaloo: solo espero que no sea un pollo dragon

applebloom: para asegurarnos, vayamos por otro lado

* * *

entonces mientras las cutiemark crusaders continuan su camino, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia permanecen en una cueva hasta que..

applejack: porque esta todo tan claro en plena noche

fluttershy: pinkie pie...¿encendiste una fogata?

pinkie: nop

rarity: entonces, que es esa cosa

todas: ¡! AAAAAAAAHHHHH¡!¡

* * *

continuara...


End file.
